Haunted House
by CuteDogs
Summary: Mokuba is having a halloween party for his friends and odd things is happening while they are there. contains puppyshipping, Tendershipping, bronzshipping and puzzleshipping WARNING BOYXBOY PAIRING DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this my first time for a long fanfic. I wrote all chapters before I uppload any. So here we go [ahem] I don't own Yu-Gi-oh! this is only a fanfic.

Haunted House

A cold mornig in late october. It was a time of the year when when kids could go out trick or treating. Mokuba had begd to his big brother to have a halloweenparty but every time he said no. Until that day

_flashback:_

_Mokubas POV:_

"_Seto kan I PLEASE have a Halloween party" Mokuba gave him his best puppyeyes he could give._

"_Mokuba the answer is still no and it doesn't matter how many times you beg the answer is still the same" Seto sat on his chair in the Kaiba corp. building typing on his computer._

"_But Seto"_

"_No buts end of discussion"_

_Mokuba came up with a brilliant plan to get his big brother to say yes. He had always knew that Seto liked Jounouchi for a long time, he thought that he'll use that as a 'evil' plot in his plan._

"_Fine. Then I have to tell Jounouchi that there will not be a halloween party. He was looking forward to this"_

_Seto who had his eyes on the computer the whole time stopped typing and stared at his younger brother._

"_He was? That little mutt was looking forward to it?"_

"_Oh yes he was. And now he will be so disappointed that there will not be a party. I wonder how I will tell him?" Mokuba answered_

_There was a silence for a second._

"_You know I might have second thoughts about this party" Seto said_

"_You do?"_

"_On one condition if anything in the mansion is broken 'or' damage then there will not be any party under any circumstances"_

_Mokuba jumped in Seto lap and hugged him. "I PROMISE. THANK YOU, THANK YOU. Nii-sama I promise nothing will be damage in the mansion" _

_'Works every time' Mokuba thought as he walked out from Seto office._

_End flashback_

At the mansion Mokuba had the entire mansion decorated with scary stuff. Well the house was already spooky enough without the decoration but Mokuba had it decorated in no time.

On the other side of the city in the Game shop.

"I don't know Yugi" A blond boy said

"C'mon Jou don't be ridiculous. You must go. You promised Mokuba that you'll be there" A tri hair coloured boy named Yugi said

"You must keep the promises you give Jounouchi" Yami said

"I guess you'r right" Jounouchi sighed "But if Kaiba kills me I'm blaming both of you"

"I guess we can live with that" Yami answered and Yugi nodded

"So what are you going to wear to Mokuba's halloween party?" a blond boy named Ryou asked

"I know what baka pharaoh's going to wear. He's going to be a cute little princess with goldy locks" Bakura snickered

"Shut up thomb robber. And let me guess you are going as a little bunny this year and you don't have to even buy ears" Yami smirked

"And what the hell does that mean?!" Bakura asked

"Well you do as a matter of fact already have bunny ears" Yami closed his eyes and grinned

Bakuras eyebrown twitched. Bakura stood up and gave him -you're so dead- glare.

"You're dead pharaoh. You'r going to the shadow realm" Bakura pointed at Yami

Yami stood also up and stared at the ex thomb robber.

"Not if I send you first bunny ears"

Both Yugi and Ryou sighed.

"Hey Bakura you do actually have bunny ears" a Egyptian boy named Marik said who was lying on the floor laughing his lungs out. And his hikari Malik who was his boyfriend was next to him also laughing.

At that point Bakura snapped. He jumpt on Marik and started to choke him.

"**I DO 'NOT' HAVE BUNNY EARS!!!**"Bakura shouted at Marik

"BAKURA. Let go off Marik throat" Ryou tried to pull Bakura off Marik

At that point Malik had stopped laughing and tried to help Ryou to get Bakura of his yami. When they got Bakura off Marik Bakura started to swearing in Egyptian and every kind of language, he was also kicking to get himself free. But it didn't matter how hard he was kicking or swearing both Malik and Ryou held him down that he wouldn't kill someone.

When Bakura had finaly calmed down they let him go. Yugi went over to Marik who was now sitting down on the ground.

"Are you okay Marik?" yugi asked

"Could have been better" Marik answered while he was trying to catch his breath.

Ryou glared at Bakura and spoke to him

"Say that you are sorry to Marik Bakura"

"WHAT?!" Bakura shouted

"If you don't say sorry the I will.." Ryou stopped speaking and said it trough his and Bakura's mind link.

"You can't be serious" Bakura finaly spoke out

"Try me" Ryou crossed his arms and stared at Bakura.

Bakura gulped. He knew that his hikari was not lying and he did the unexpected thing nobody could ever think of.

"I-I'm so-sorry Marik" Bakura spoke out

Marik stared att Bakura

"Does that mean that hell just froze to ice?!" Marik manage to speak out

And Yami was standing at the same spot staring Bakura as if he got insane (is it possible to get more insane?)

"Did I just hear right or did the thief say he was sorry?! WOW I never thought that it would be possible" Yami spoke

"You just wait pharoh when I get my hands on 'you'" Bakura spat out

"Not gona happen thief"

Ryou gave Bakura a varning look and the thief gave up and walked to his hikare and sat down next to him and the next thing you know they were making out.

After several minutes of making out they parted

"I think we better get dressed that we'll be in time to Mokubas party" Jounouchi pointed out

"I think so too" Malik answerd as he rose up

When Malik, Marik left the game shop and Bakura right behind him Yugi stopped Ryou and asked him

"What did you do to make Bakura to say that he was sorry?"

"Let's just say that I threatening him to take away something dear to him" Ryou smiled

Yami and Jounouchi who was next to Yugi blinked and stared

"And that is.." Yami asked

Ryou stepped closer to the trio and whispered to them

"That I would take away his most dearest thing and that is his plushie"

"He has a what?!" Jou sqeaked out

"Hikari are you coming or what" Bakura yelled from the street

"Coming" Ryou answered and then he left.

Outside on the sidewalk Ryou walked next to his yami and smiled.

_flashback_

_The arcade had come to Domino City and Ryou had taken Bakura for the first time him there after the Egypt thing that happend. He and Bakura had been togheter for 2 months after that and they was celebrating it by going to the arcade. _

_After many roller coasters turn later they spotted a ring tossing game and they decided to test it. _

"_How do you play it?" Bakura asked his hikari_

"_You try to get these rings to get them on that stick over there by trowing them and if you do good you will get a price" Ryou answered_

"_I want to try it"_

_Bakura started to trow but he missed the goal. He started to mumble about that the game was cheating and he would send it to the shadow realms._

"_Bakura what have we talked about sending people or things to the shadow realms?"_

"_I know I'll behave" But in his head he was thinking about how is hikari had become so strong after the Egypt tripp._

_Ryou threw his first ring and it hit the target, same did the second and the last ring. Ryou won a rabbit plushie._

_When they walked on their way home Bakura was down. Ryou stared at him with caring eyes. He looked down in his palm where his plushie was and he made up his mind._

"_Bakura"_

"_Yes"_

"_Here" Ryou held his rabbit plushie in front of Bakura and gave him the sweetest smile he had. _

_Bakura stared at him "No it's yours I can't take it"_

"_It's a gift from me to you. Consider this as a proof of my love for you"_

_Bakura eyes smiled and took it gently from Ryou _

"_I'll take good care of it and especially you" Bakura leaned over to his hikari and kissed him passionately. _

_End flashback_

"You know Ryou" Bakura said

Ryou turned his head towards Bakura and their eyes met each other.

"Remember that time on the arcade about 2 months ago?"

"Yes" Ryou looked confused on Bakura

"I have something to you" Bakura put his hand in his pocket and took out a little box and gave it to Ryou.

"What is it?" Ryou looked on the box and then on Bakura

"Open it"

Ryou started to opend the box and his face dropped

"It is.."

_flashback_

_Ryou's POV_

_I was on the beach looking at the sun as it was slowly disappearing in the ocean. In my left hand I was holding on the only part of my yami that I had left of him. Silently whispering my wish tears began to fall down from my cheaks. _

_I don't know how long I was there but it feels like eternety. Then a wind blew across my face and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't bother looking who it was I just stared blankly at the sun._

"_Tears don't fit you" A voice was heard behind me. "It cant be" I thought. I turned my head and stared att the mysterious person behind me and slowly said_

"_Bakura is that you?" The person sat next to me and wiped away my tears_

"_Long time no see my hikari"_

_Not recognising that I dropped the item on the ground I put my arms around my yami and hold him tight. I didn't want to let go of him that he wouldn't disappear from my life again._

"_Don't tell me I'm dreaming" I cried out_

"_You're not dreaming" and Bakura put his arms around me_

"_Thank gods" I hugged my yami tighter_

"_How did you come back here? I thought you were dead and wouldn't come back to the living" I asked between my sobs_

"_You wished me back to life trough the gemstone that I gave to you before I disapeard"_

"_I'm just glad that you're back with me again"_

_End flashback_

Ryou held this gemstone that was now hanging on a chain in his hand and stared at Bakura.

"I thought I lost this gemstone during that evening"

"I found it after many hours of searching to prove my love for you. I hope you like it"

"I don't like it, I love it. I will take good care of it and I will take good care of you my yami" Ryou glomped Bakura and kissed him.

Later that evening they all went to the Kaiba mansion. They walked to the doorstep and knocked on the door.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

What were you thinking when Ryou said to his yami through his mindlink?

There were more tendershipping than puppyshipping but I couldn't resist I love Bakura x Ryou pairing. i promise there will be more puppyshipping in the future.

Remember Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything of it this is just a fanfiction.

Chapter 2

At the Kaiba mansion Mokuba was waiting on his guests to arrive. He sat on the staircase and waited he saw Seto passing by and asked him:

"Why can't you be with us Seto" Mokuba asked

"I have work to do. The Kaiba corp won't run on it's own. I'll be in my office if you need me" Right after that Seto left.

"Fine but you will be missing all the fun" Mokuba replied

[doorbell ringing]

"Coming" Mokuba yelled.

Mokuba ran to the door and greeted his guests. Yugi was dressed like an warlock, Yami was an pharaoh, Ryou was an vampire, Bakura was dressed like an thomb robber, Marik was an mummy, Malik was an zombie and Jounouchi was dressed as an cowboy.

"Great costumes everybody" Mokuba said

"You don't look bad eather Mokuba" Yugi said. [If anybody wonders Mokuba was dressed like an pirate]

"Thanks Yug" Mokuba smiled and stepped back to let his guests in. The entire mansion was decorated with scary things and spider webb.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yami asked

"He won't be joining us today" Mokuba said. Jounouchi breathed out in relief. He knew if Kaiba was there there would have been blood spilled.

"But let's not think about that we will start this evening by watching a horror movie" Mokuba said. Both Ryou and Yugi paled they both didn't like watching horror movies.

"Are you okay Yugi and Ryou? You don't look well" Yami asked as he looked on both teens

"Well I'm not that fond off horror movies" Yugi answered and Ryou nodded

"Don't worry hikari I will protect you" Bakura said and hugged his light

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

The whole group entered the movie salong and sat down on the couches. Mokuba put the movie in the dvd and started the movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Marik asked

"28 Weeks later" Mokuba answered

"What is it about?" Yami asked

Mokuba tossed the movie cover to Yami.

"The film pick up six months after the Rage virus has spread throughout the city of London. The United States Army has restored order and is repopulating the quarantined city, when a carrier of the Rage virus enters London and unknowingly re-ignites the spread of the deadly infection, wreaking havoc on the entire population. The virus is not yet dead, and this time it's more dangerous than ever!!" Yami read out

"About a virus ay" Jou spoke out.

"Everybody get on your places cause now I'm starting the movie" Mokuba ran to to sofa and sat down next to Jounouchi.

Already after 5 minutes of the movie Ryou and Yugi was hiding behind their yamis.

[from the movie]

Normal people tried to run away from the virus infected people. They tried to run but some people can't get away fom them. Then suddendly..

Outside it began to rumble and the lights turned off.

Everybody screamed well only Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba who was screaming. Marik and Malik fell on the floor from fear. And Yami and Bakura was breathless because Ryou and Yugi had hugged them so thigh that couldn't breathe.

"Are you guys okay?" Yami asked

"Yeah" was heard from the room

"What happend?" Yugi asked

"I think the thunder hit the electric cabinet" Mokuba answerd there was an silent in the room "Where's Jou?" Mokuba asked and tried to lokate him.

"I think he said something about going to the bathroom" Yugi said

Mokuba got scared "Oh no, I better go and find him" Mokuba got up but was stopped by a hand that grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going alone. We're going with you" Yami said

"Okay follow me and stay close because you can get lost easly here"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Jounouchi stood in the hallway just outside the bathroom he got out from. Then suddenly the lights was out. Jounouchi jumped up in the air from fright.

"_What the hell did just happend?! Why are the lights out?!" _Jou looked around _"I better get to the others" _And he started to go to his friends.

"Okay first I went right, then left and then.. um where am I?" Jou tried to look around where he was but it was difficult to see because of the dark.

Then there was heard some noises right behind him. Jounouchi quickly turned aroud to his surprise there was nobody there. _"Just my imagination"_ he thought

Then there was more noises but these were closer this time. Jounouchi turned to every possible way to see who was there, but as before there was still nobody near him.

"Okay this place is just freaking me out. Better find my friends before I go crazy or die from fright"

But there was one problem. Jou didn't know where he was or where he should go.

"Okay just keep on walking and I might find a way out of here.... I hope"

"I just walk forward and then I'll.." Jounouchi suddenly stopped "Was that footsteps I just heard?! That's it I'm out of here" Jounouchi began to run as fast as he could, when he was a few meter away he stopped and looked around. There was completely silence. He let out a sigh of relief and calmed down.

A hand was put on Jou's shoulder and Jou screamed.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

TBC?

Reviews make me happy. Candy for those who reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AAARGH" Jounouchi screamed out

"What are you screaming for mutt?"

Jounouchi stopped screaming he recognised the voice and he slowly turned around.

"Kaiba?!"

"Who else"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my mansion mutt and what are you walking around here for"

Jou felt a little dumb for asking that question then he realised the insult.

"I'm not a mutt moneybags"

"You're avoiding my answer pup"

"NOT . A . DOG Kaiba"

"Fine if you are going to be that way I'm going to leave you here alone in the darkness" When Kaiba said that he was ready to leave.

Jounouchi got scared at that point he gripped the CEO's wrist "Don't leave me here" he said

"Give me a good reason not to leave and let go off my wrist"

Jounouchi let go of the CEO's wrist and scratched his head and looked down on his shoes "Well.. um.. I kinda got lost here when I was heading back to the others"

Seto rolled his eyes and started to walk away and Jou stood there and was watching him "Well are you coming or what?!" Seto called back at him

"Coming" he screamed back

"Where are we going?" Jou asked

"We are going to the library" Seto continued to walk and not looking back at the mutt

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed It's dark here and we need a flashlight. And stop asking questions mutt"

Jou growled under his breath about not being a dog.

After many doors later Seto opend the door to the library and walked to the desk on the other side of the room. Jou stopped on the halfway there and was trying to look around. But because of the darkness he couldn't see much.

-_No where to hide-_

"Did you hear it?!" Jou squeak

"Hear what" Seto asked and not looking back at Jou

"That voice"

"Listen to me there is no one here except for you and me"

And a big bang was heard.

Jou jumped up in the air and he turned around and looked at the door, It was closed.

"What did you do now mutt" Kaiba turned around to see a very terrified Jounouchi.

"I didn't do anything I wasn't even near the door"

Kaiba walked towards the door and tried to opend it. It was locked.

"Great it's locked" Kaiba growld

"Isn't there a another way out?" Jou asked while looking around the room.

"This is the only way out and on the minus side I didn't find a flashlight in the drawer"

-_Trapped like mice_-

"Mutt where did you go?" Seto looked at the place where Jou was but now he was gone.

Seto started to search for him and when he got the the left corner of the room he found him curled up to a ball looking terrified.

"What's your problem" Seto walked closer to Jou but kept a distace between them.

Jou didn't give him an answer.

"Hey mutt"

"I lost him" Jou spoke out slowly

"What are you talking about and you lost what" Seto stepped closer to Jou

"Where are you?" Jou spoke out

"Mutt earth is calling to you"

Suddenly Jou started to shake fiercely.

Seto walked to Jou and put his hands on his shoulders to stop him hurting himself.

"JOU WAKE UP" Seto screamed at him

Jounouchi's eyes snapped up opend and stared at Seto with frightened eyes.

"What did just happend?" Jou asked out slowly

"You don't remember?" Seto asked

"The last thing I rememberd was when I was standing in the middle of the room and I heard a voice that said 'Trapped like mice'"

"You don't remember what just did happend" Seto gave him the questioning look.

"No, what did happend?"

"Well I found you curled up to a ball and you were akting strange. You said something about loosing someone and asking where he was. So who were you referring to?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine be stubborn" Seto took his hands off Jou and started to walk away

"Don't leave me here" Jou pleaded out

Seto turned around to Jou

"Please" Jou spoke out slowly

"Care to tell?" Seto asked

Jou looked down on the floor and then raised his head up again and nodded. Seto walked to Jou and sat down next to him but not looking at him.

"It happend when I was only 5 years old and mom and dad sent me to a camp. I was sharing a room with a another boy called Thom. The day before the camp ended we decided to go out in the forest behind the camp. It was in the middle of the night and nobody was allowed to go there because we could get easly lost there..."

_flashback_

"_Jou I think we are lost" Thom spoke out_

"_No we are not. I will find a way out of here, you do trust me don't you?" Jounouchi turned around to the other boy _

"_I do but what if we don't find a way out of here?"_

"_We'll find a way" And Jou started to walk again_

_After many minutes later they got deeper and deeper in the forest._

"_Jou I'm scared" he hold his friends hand and cried_

"_Me too but we must continue to walk if we don't who knows what will happen to us"_

_Thom nodded and wiped away his tears with his sleeve._

_Minutes ticked and went. The forest became darker and darker as deeper they went. _

_A laugh echoed trough the forest. Both boys got scared and screamed out loud and a darkness whirled around them. As fast as the darkness came as fast it disappear. Jou turned around to his friend_

"_Thom are you.." Jou looked behind him but there was nobody there. Now Jou got realy scared._

"_THOM, THOM WHERE ARE YOU" Jou screamed out but he got no answer._

_Jounouchi started to run as he heard the laugh again he hid in a cave nearby and cried._

_Hours went and it became brighter in the forest. Jou was still hiding in the cave. He waited and waited that the darkness would surround him and take him away as it happened to Thom. Jou thought if somebody would find him before it was too late. _

_End flashback_

"I waited for many hours for somebody would find me and when they did I was looking like I've seen a ghost and it had taken my soul" Jou cried out

"What hapend to Thom. Did they find him?" Seto asked

"After many days of searching they found him nearby a lake dead about 100 km away. He was pale as a sheet. Nobody knew how he got there but they knew that a small boy like him it was impossible for him to walk there on his own. Ever since that day I have always been afraid of the darkness"

"We'll find a way out of here" Seto spoke out

Jounouchi turned his head against the CEO and stared att him

"It's a promise" Seto stared att the bookcase in front of him and the turned his head towards Jou. Jou wiped away his tears and gave him a smile.

Then a evil laugh was heard trough the room. At that time Jou paniced, his smile disapeard from his face.

"Oh no" Jou spoke out and his eyes got bigger

"Whose there" Kaiba stood up and his eyes was searching trough the darkness.

At that time Jounouchi aslo stood up and his hand gripped Seto's hand

"The same laughter" Jou spoke out slowly

-_You remember me Katsuya Jounouchi_- the voice spoke out

"Who are you?" Seto demanded an answer

The room was so silent that you could hear a knife cut trough the air.

"WHO ARE YOU" Seto shouted in the air with Jounouchi holding his hand tightly and his eyes closed.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

A cliffie sorry about that. Next chapter is about Mokuba and the gang when they are searching for Jounouchi. Will they find them before it's too late?

Now R & R and push the purple/blue button on the corner to find out the rest of the story.

For those who review you get a chocolate chip cookie :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now up.

Enjoy

but before you read I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh this is just a fanfic

Chapter 4

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"_Okay follow me and stay close because you can get lost easly here" _

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"First we need to find a flashlight so we can see something" Mokuba said

"And where will we find one I don't think that a flashlight would just pop out from thin air" Bakura said ironicly

"I have one in the studyhall tree doors away from here"

"What will we do about Kaiba I guess he's hiding in a corner right now from fright" Bakura snickerd

-slap-

"Ouch, what was that for"

"Don't be rude Bakura" Ryou said

"Poor little Baku Baku. Does your head hurt" Marik petted Bakura's head

"If you don't have a death wish Marik the you better back off" Yami said

Bakura gave Marik death glares that made Marik back away from him.

"If you are done fighting then we should get started to find a flashlight so we can find Jou and nii-sama" Mokuba pointed out.

And they all went to the study hall. On their way there Marik draged Bakura behind the gang he whispered to him

"I can help you to get revenge on the pharoh" Marik whisperd to Bakura's ear.

"How could you help me Marik" Bakura glared at him

"I know the baka pharohs weakness"

"Really" Bakura smirked

"Here we are" Mokuba said and opend the door to the study halls. They all walked inside and Mokuba walked to the cabinet and took out two flashlights and handed one to Yami.

"Okay here's the plan. Yami, Bakura and Marik goes to the basement to get the power on again and we others will go and find Jou" Mokuba said

"What will we do about Kaiba?" Malik said

As Mokuba realised this he started to think again.

"Okay new , Bakura and Marik goes to find Kaiba and when you find him you will go down to the basement and get the power on and we others goes to find Jou. Everybody okay with the plan?"

"Yes" was heard from all in the room. Bakura smiled and said to himself 'finaly I will get my revenge on the pharaoh'.

When they got outside the room the spitted

"Where would that priest be if I were him" Bakura asked himself

"Anywhere else where you would be" Yami said and waved his finger in the air

Soon I'll get my revenge Bakura thought.

"Damn how big is this house. I wouldn't be surprised if somebody got lost here" Marik said

"Well here we are" Yami said and stood outside Kaibas office

"Should we knock or just opend the door" Marik said

Bakura stepped closer to the door and put his hand on the doorknob and turned it and opend it a little so he could see inside.

"That baka priest is not here" Bakura said

"He isn't?" Yami said and pushed the door opend

"Hard to believe that he would be somewhere else than at his office" Marik said

"Now what" Yami asked

"We'll go through his stuff" Bakura said and went to his desk and pulled opend a drawner.

"Bakura what are you doing?!" Yami said and stepped into the office

"Searching if there is something to steal. Ahaa found something" and he picked the item in his hand

"Bakura put it back it isn't yours" Yami warned him

"It is now" Bakura snickerd

"I varn you theif"

"Make me"

At that point Yami threw himself at Bakura and tried to get the item from Bakura. But Bakura threw the item to Marik and now Bakura was on top of Yami and he held him down on the floor so he couldn't move.

"Get off me thief" Yami hissed

"Not a chance baka pharoh" Bakura grined

"Marik come over here" Bakura said to Marik and Marik stepped closer to where Bakura was holding Yami down.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

At the other side of the mansion Mokuba, Ryou, Malik and Yugi was searching for Jounouchi.

"Where could he be" Ryou said

"Dunno Jou has really gotten himself lost good this time" Yugi said

"I have an really odd feeling that something is going to happenand it involves Bakura and Marik" Malik said

"So do I, but now I'm more worried about Jou" Yugi said

"The only rooms that are left are the kitchen, basement, living room, game room, library, and the backyard of this side of the building" Mokuba said

And a big bump was heard the whole gang turned around and looked at the way where the bump sound came from.

"Isn't that the way where Yami, Bakura and Marik are from?" Ryou asked

"Yes" Mokuba said

"I'll try to contact Yami" Yugi said and spoke trough his mind link to Yami.

"That's weard I didn't get any answer. Now i'm worried that something has happend" Yugi said with an worried voice "Ryou Malik try to contact your yamis and see if you get an answer" Both of them nodded and did as they were asked to do.

"No answer" Ryou said

"Same here" Malik said

"I hope something didn't happend to them" Mokuba said

"May by we should go check what happend to them" Yugi said

Mokuba, Malik and Ryou nodded and they were on their way to the yamis.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

They came to the other side of the building and when they got there the entire hallway was covered with feathers.

"What have they done now" Malik said as he looked on the mess

"They better have an good answer to that because Bakura is now sleeping on the couch from this day to the end of next month" Ryou said

"Same with Marik" Malik said

"I hope that Yami don't have anything to do with it or else he is also sleeping on the couch" Yugi said

"Nii-sama isn't going to be happy about cleaning it away" Mokuba said

Then they heard laughter from Seto's office and swearing in egyptian language.

Mokuba, Malik, Ryou and Yugi stepped in front of Seto's office and opend the door. Their eyes went big when they saw the mess and the yamis in there. Ryou was the first one to get out from the shock.

"Can't we just leave you alone for about 5 minutes without you getting into a mess?!"

Yami stoped running and stared at the newcomers.

"It was those twos fault" Yami said and pointed at Bakura and Marik who was a few meters away from him. "They put me in a pink bunny costume and transformed all the feathers here"

Yugi stared at his Yami, Malik and Ryou stared at Marik and Bakura.

Bakura and Marik was laughing and pointing on Yami. Bakura was holding Yamis millenniumpuzzel in his hand.

"What happend" Malik asked and crossed his arms

"Well the feathers didn't involve in the plan" Marik said between his laughs

"The pharaoh has never looked so good as he does now" Bakura said while he was laughing

Yami got an murderous look

"Give me back my puzzle thief" Yami spat out

"Not in a million years pharoh" Bakura said back

Yamis eyebrown twitched "That's it you're a dead thief" and when Yami said that he started to run after Bakura. Bakura started to run from Yami when he said it.

Marik started to laugh like an maniac and soon ended on the floor and Ryou, Malik, Mokuba and Yugi sighed.

"Bakura you're sleeping on the couch from this day till the end of next month" Ryou said

"WHAT?!" Bakura said and stopped. But It was a bad move. Yami saw his chance and threw himself at Bakura and started to wrestle him and trying to get his puzzle back. When he got his puzzle back he got an evil grin on his face.

"Guess what is going to happen now thief"

Bakura gulped. Yami said some chanting words and then there was a -poff- sound and Yami got up from Bakura and stood next to him laughing.

"What did you.." Bakura started then he looked down on himself and screamed.

Ryou started to laugh so did the others. They have never seen a thief in a pink princess dress with matching makeup.

"You deserved it Bakura and sleeping on the couch from this day on till the end of next month" Ryou said

"So do you Marik" Malik said

Marik stopped laughing and stared at his hikari and said

"This is not fair"

"The one who chanted all the feathers here could you make them disappear. I would appreciate it so I don't have a nii-sama all over me" Mokuba said while looking trough the room. There were big piles in the corners and a big pale on Seto's desk.

Yami and Bakura stared att Marik and Marik stared back at the other two looking confused.

"Well you did chant them all here" Yami pointed out

"It was an accident" Marik pouted as he said it

"Just make them disappear" Malik said and put his arm around his yami.

Marik stood up and whispered in ancient egyptian language. Then he stopped and looked around the feathers were still there.

"One problem" Marik said and scratched behind his head and gave an weird smile "The only way to make them disappear is through cleaning them up without using any magic"

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Seto's gonna kill me" Mokuba said

"Let's not care about that right now. We must find Jounouchi and Kaiba before we clean this mess up" Yugi said

And when Yugi said that everybody left the mess behind them and continued their mission to find both teens that are for the moment lost.

They got in the same corridor as the library and Yami, Marik and Bakura stopped

"Do you two feel the disturbance in this corridor?" Yami asked

"I feel it" Bakura said and stared at the darkness in front of them

"Something doesn't feel right" Marik said

Mokuba, Yugi, Ryou and Malik stared at the yamis. In front of them there was an long corridor covered with darkness.

Yami, Bakura and Marik walked through the corridor and stopped in front of the door to the library. Yami put his hand on the doorknob and got a shock of electricity by touching it.

"It's from here all right" Yami said and put his ear on the door and tried to listen if he heard something.

"I hear some voices inside" Yami said to the others

"Is it Seto and Jou" Mokuba asked

"I think so" Yami said as he backed away from the door.

"What are we gonna do? We can't even touch the doorknob" Ryou spoke out

Then a evil laugh was heard from the library in front of them. Mokuba started to hit the door with his hands

"SETO JOU WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!" Mokuba shouted out while hitting the door.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Yes what is happening in there. Want to know? then review.

Candy for those who reviews


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter for Haunted House.

Hello LemonRocker, aka my favorit reviewer. You should know that you are not the least bit annoying, quite the opposite, I love your comments 3 Hope you enjoy reading (but I am going to judge by your comments that you do), and thank you for liking my fiction!

Remember I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh this is just a fanfic.

Chapter 5

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"_WHO ARE YOU" Seto shouted in the air with Jounouchi holding his hand tightly and his eyes closed._

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"SHOW YOURSELF" Seto demanded

There was an silent in the entire room. Then a shadow swirled through to the middle of the room and stopped. When the darkness disappeared a creature stood in the middle of the room. The creature lifted it's head up and looked at Seto and Jounouchi and grinned.

"Who are you?!" Seto stared at the young woman in front of him. She had long black hair that reached to the floor. She had black eyes with a bit of red in them. A long black worn dress.

-_My name is Darkness_- She said and bowed

"What do you want" Seto asked again without taking his eyes of the woman.

Darkness smirked and lifted her hand and pointed at Jounouchi

-_Him_- she said as she pointed at Jou.

"What do you want from the mutt" Seto glared at the woman

-_To finish what I started, now give me him and mayby I won't hurt you_-

"That isn't an answer" Seto said back and pulled Jou a little closer to him.

-_Then mayby I have to tell you my side of the story- The woman spoke out _

_-The year was 3000 years ago and a darkness ruled the world at that time. The planet was covered with darkness. Until that day a bright ligh cut trough the darkness and sealed it forever. I managed to escape the prison about 11 years ago for the first time in so long. I was walking through the forest and saw the oddest creature of em all two human boys...- _Darkness looked at Jou and searched trough his eyes.-_..I followed you and when I knew you were alone I decided to have a little fun with you. I grabbed one of you and destroyed his soul but before i could finish what I was doing I was trapped once again for 11 long years hungered on your soul, but now when I got free once again I will accomplish __what I was doing. Give me the boy now_- Darkness stepped closer to where Seto and Jou was standing.

"No" Seto said and pulled Jounouchi behind him. Darkness stopped and stared at the taller boy with hatred.

-_Don't be a fool boy, I'm not after you I just want him_- Darkness spoke out louder

"Kaiba let me go if you don't she will take you to" Jou spoke to Seto behind his back

"If I do she will only continue doing this to other people" Kaiba talked back to Jou

"Please I don't want you to be hurt think about Mokuba. If you disapear he will be put into a home"

Seto turned his head towards Jounouchi and honey eyes met blue "I won't let you go" Jounouchi stared back at Seto.

-_I've had enough_- and a darkness started to surrounded them.

Jou started to panic and Seto tried to find a way out of there but they were trapped inside the darkness.

-_No where to escape_- Darkness voice echoed trough the darkness.

"Kaiba where are you" Jounouchi spoke out. When the darkness surrounded them Jou and Kaiba lost each other and now Jou was trying to identify the surrounding and tries to find Kaiba.

A laughter echoed trough the darkness. Jou desperately tried to find Kaiba and the only person he saw was Darkness in front of him. Jounouchi quickly backed away from her but she was quicker now she was standing behind him and was holding him in a death grip.

-_Scared are you_?- she whispered to Jou's ear and gave away a little chuckle

"Seto" Jounouchi whispered out before he fainted and the darkness surrounded him.

Somewhere else in the darkness Seto tried desperately to find Jou

"MUTT WHERE ARE YOU" Seto yelled "Damn it" Seto ran as fast as he could to where he thought Jou would be. _"Seto" _Seto stopped and looked around him

"Was that Jounouchi" Seto's eyes went big by fear.

Seto started to run again. It felt like an eternity when he ran.

"Don't die Jou" Seto whisperd while he was running. Then he saw some figure in front of him.

"_Jou_" Seto thought. Now Seto was running as fast as he could when he got there Jounouchi was lying on the ground lifeless. When Seto got there he sat down next to Jou and placed gently his head on his lap. Jou opend his honeycolourd eyes and lookt at Seto and gave him a weak smile.

"Kaiba I.." Jou started

"Don't talk" Seto said while he gently stroke trough Jou's hair.

"It's so cold"

"It's okay we'll get trough this together" Seto whispered to him

"I don't think I will survive this"

"Of course you will you stupid mutt. And I won't let you die"

"Even when I'm dying you still call me mutt" Jounouchi laught out weakly "Feel so sleepy. I think I'm going to.."

"Don't even think that. YOU must stay awake"

"I'm so sorry Seto. I-I love you..." and Jou closed his eyes and gave out his last breath

"Mutt. MUTT DON'T GO AWAY. DON'T YOU DARE TO DO THIS TO ME" Seto tried to shake the boy in his lap to life again. He brought Jou into a hug and whispered in his ear

"I love you too" Seto started to cry. Seto couldn't remember when he last cried. After all these years he let them out to only one person he truly loved.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Outside the library the gang tried to find a way inside the library. Everybody was sitting down by the wall in front of the library.

"Why do I feel like I've been stabbed by a knife" Yugi slowly spoke out "I feel like I've lost someone dear to me"

"So do I" Ryou spoke out

"No it couldn't be" Yugi spoke out loud. He quickly stood up and closed his eyes. Then he opend them again and stared at the library door.

"It's Jou" Yugi said to the others.

Now everybody stood up and stared big eyed at the door.

"It can't be" Mokuba spoke out and tears began running down his cheeks.

"NO!" Yugi ran to the door and started to hit it. Yami walked over to Yugi and tried to drag him away from the door.

"Yugi stop it!" Yami said to his hikari

"LET ME GO. I MUST SAVE JOU" Yugi screamed out and tried to get loose from Yamis grip. Tears were falling down from his cheeks.

Malik was hugging Marik and cried in his embrace. And said to himself it couldn't be true. Marik stroked Malik's hair and he let tears running down his cheeks.

Ryou fell down on his knees and cried. Bakura sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug and tried to console him.

"Jou" Mokuba spoke out softly before he fully cried out loud.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"Where am I?" As the blond boy looked around him. In front of him there was an bright light. He slowly walked towards it but then stopped.

"Don't go Katsuya Jounouchi" A bright voice was heard.

Jounouchi quickly turned around and spoke out loud.

"Who are you?"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Seto silently sobbed and didn't hear footsteps coming closer.

-_Having fun aren't we_-

Seto lifted his head and snarled at the woman

"You. You're going to pay for what you did to Jou"

She laughed out and watched the boy with delight in her eyes.

-_Destiny will decide that, but now you will go through the same thing as that boy_-

"Why you.." Seto put Jounouchi gently on the ground and stood up staring at the woman in front of him.

-_I know you Seto Kaiba adopted son of Gozaburo Kaiba. Living in an orphanage must have been hard for you and your little brother_-

"How do you.." Seto started

-_I may be the Creator of the darkness but I know about the people who have darkness in their heart. You have darkness in your heart Seto dear and that won't disappear. You have always had darkness in your heart from the day you were born. Do I have to remind you about 'Death-T' game you arranged years ago? when you locket your little brother in.._- Darkness started

"STOP IT" Seto screamed out

-_You can't run away from your past Seto. It will always come back to you even if you want it or not- _the creature stepped closer and closer to Seto and then stopped in front of him.

"Stay away from me" Seto hissed at her

But Darkness smirked and disappeared in thin air.

-_You know It's sad.._- the voice echoed trough the darkness -.._what would you do if all the people around you would disappear without a trace_- At that point Seto's eyes went big.

"You stay away from them" Seto's eyes searched trough the darkness

-_Or what what will you do to stop me? You can't even see me_-

"I'll find a way to stop you and get revenge on you for what you did to Jounouchi"

-_Really_- Darkness reappeared behind Seto's back. Seto felt chills down his back and turned around. His met her black eyes in front of his face.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"Who are you?" Jounouchi stepped forward to the person in front of him. Then light lighted trough the darkness and there stood a 5 years old boy.

"Long time no see Jou" the boy spoke to him

"Thom is that you?" at that point Jou's voice trembled

The boy smiled at him and walked in front of Jou stared at him.

"It is me Jou" Thom said

Jounouchi fell down on his knees and tears began falling down from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Thom"

Thom sat down next to Jou and put his hand on Jou's shoulder

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault it just happend"

Jounouchi look up and his eyes met Thom's

"Am I dead?" Jou asked Thom

Thom stared at Jou and his head leaned to the side

"Yes and no" he said to Jou

Jounouchi stared at Thom and Thom gave away a chuckle.

"You are between life and death" Thom smiled

"What will happen now?" Jou asked

Thom stood up and reached out a hand to Jou "It's your call"

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Wow I almost started to cry while writing this. One chapter to go and then it's the end of Haunted house

Remember R & R


	6. Chapter 6

Last chappie.

Who here hates Darkness (raises up one hand). It's sad this is the last chapter of this story but not the last story i'm going to write.

Enjoy reading

Chapter 6

Seto was lying on the floor trying to get up but he was too weak he directly hit the floor again.

-_Weak. Like everyone else_- Darkness spoke to Seto while she stepped closer to Seto.

Seto looked at Jou who was just a few meters away.

"I can't give up" Seto spoke to himself and tried again to get up.

-_Stubborn little human_- Darkness stood in front of Seto and looked down on him -_It's such a waste of a dark hearted human_-

"He is not a dark hearted human Darkness" Darkness turned around to see who was objecting her but was blinded by a strong light. She covered her face with her arm and backed away from the light. Seto was also blinded by the light and he couldn't see who was standing there.

"Everybody has a light in their heart even if you want it or not"

Darkness laughed

-_Light or not the darkness will always win over the light_-

"I'm not so sure about that" The figure stepped away from the light and now you could fully see the person.

-_It's not possible. I destroyed your soul_- Darkness spoke out

"Jou?!" Seto spoke out staring at the person in front of him.

Jounouchi stepped closer and closer till he stopped a few meters away from where Seto and Darkness stood.

"You can't destroy a persons soul if they have an light in it" Jounouchi spoke out

-_If I can't destroy your soul then I will make your heart covered with darkness and anger_- by that Darkness disapeard in the dark chuckling.

Jounouchi stared at the place where the woman stood. After so long time being afraid of the darkness he didn't feel scared at all. Jounouchi didn't want to be afraid anymore. He have lived trough hell many times and still survived it, this wouldn't be his first time to give up. This time he would stand and fight to face his fears.

-_Can you fight without seeing me or do you still believe in light talk_- Darkness voice echoed trough the air.

"Even in the darkest time there's light" a bright light shined and made all the shadow and the dark disappear. They were back at the library and Darkness stood by the door that lead to the corridor. She was not happy that her darkness had disappeared. She was giving Jou death glares her eyes shined with pure hate.

-_If I can't have you then I will have him_-

Jounouchi looked at the place where Seto was with fright.

"Seto watch out" Jou screamed at Seto but it was too late Darkness held him that he didn't have a chance to escape.

Darkness smirked at him -_I guess the roles have changed_-

Seto stared at Jounouchi _"Jou leave me here and take care of my little brother tell him that I'm sorry" _Seto thought

"_The fight is not over yeat Seto Kaiba_" Seto heard the voice in his head

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

"Who are you" Seto asked

"My name is Thom"

"So you are the one Jou was talking about"

Thom nodded and walked closer to Seto.

"Jounouchi need you more than ever right now. Don't give up"

"But what Darkness said is true. Even the part about my little brother.." Seto voice faded away "My heart is coverd with dark"

Thom shook his head.

"That's not true. What Jou said about everyone had a light in their heart is right. Even you have one. You just need to believe yourself." Thom looked at the CEO and continued "What happend in the past you can't change it but what you do now it depends on you"

Seto looked at the young boy

"But what can I do?"

"Let the light guide you" Thom answered him

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

-_Say goodbye to your friend before he breaths his last breath_-

"NO, SETO" Jou screamed

Then a light surrounded Seto and the creature backed away.

-_What did you?!_- she looked down at herself and screamed. She was starting to melt.

"Seto!" the younger teen ran to Seto and held him in his embrace"Are you okay?!"

Seto blinked and stared at Jou. When Seto saw Jounouchi he smiled "I'm okay my dear pup" Seto said.

Darkness screamed and both teens looked at her. She made her last effort to destroy them both. But when she got closer to them the faster she melt and when she only was 2 meters away from them she vanished in thin air leaving a black spot on the floor.

"She's gone.." Jou started

"..for good" Seto finished

And a big bang was heard. Seto and Jou turned their head towards the door and there was Bakura at the lead and the others in the back. They stared at Jou and Seto for a sec. But as fast as he got the door opend he got trampled by Ryou, Yugi and Malik and they made their way to Jounouchi and Seto. Marik and Yami laughed at Bakura who was now lying on the floor cursing at the one who stepped on him.

"Just not your luck" Yami said to Bakura

"Does he ever have luck?" Marik said when Marik said it Yami and he made their way to the others who was now hugging Seto and Jounouchi, they also thanked god that they are still alive.

Bakura slowly got up and then rejoined the others. But he, Yami and Marik didn't hug Seto and Jounouchi in stead they stood there.

"Next time don't stand in the way of Ryou, Malik and Yugi" Yami said to Bakura

"Especially when it has something to do with evil" Marik said while waving his finger in the air

"You two are the most stupidest people I've seen.." Bakura started "You are stupid but not as stupid as me"

At that point Marik and Yami began laughing out loud. Bakura stared at them until he realised what he has said.

"I didn't mean it that way" Bakura said while waving his arms in the air. Trying to convince both yamis.

"Yugi . I . Can't . Breathe . Hugging . To . Hard" Jou spoke while he was trying to breathe.

"Sorry Jou" Yugi realised his grip around Jou but he was still hugging him "But I was so worried about you. At a moment ago you were dead. I can't believe you are alive again"

"I am so sorry if I made you so scared my friend, and I mean it to all of you" Jou spoke to everyone in the room

"What happend in here" Yami asked while Marik and Bakura were still arguing.

Jounouchi stared at Seto and then he looked back at Yami

"Can we talk about this later I feel a little tired right now" Jounouchi said

They all got downstairs and Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura stepped out. Jounouchi was about to step outside but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Seto in front of him

"Can we talk?" Seto asked Jou. Jounouchi nodded

"I'll be right back guys" Jounouchi and Seto stepped in the study room and Seto walked to the window and stared out in the dark. There was an silent between them until Jou decided the break it.

"What did you want to talk about Kaiba"

Seto turned towards Jou and stared at him

"For the first call me Seto like you did in the library" Jou nodded

"For the second.." Seto was silent for a sec before he continued "..I thought you were dead when I found you in there"

"I was" Jou answered

"But how did you.." Seto started

Jounouchi walked next to Seto and looked inside his blue eyes.

"A good friend of mine helped me"

"Thom?" Seto asked him

"Yes how did you.." Jou started looking confused at Seto

"Let's just say he helped me too" Seto said

"He did?"

"He made me realise what I have forgotten a long time ago"

Jounouchi stared at Seto

"And what is that?" Jou asked

"The meaning of caring" Seto answered

"And what does that mean?" Jou stared blankly at Seto

Seto chuckled and leaned closer to Jou "You silly puppy"

"Hey I'm not" Jou was cut of by Seto whose lips were now kissing a confused puppy. But then Jou relaxed and was now kissing back. They parted when they had lack of air. Jounouchi was now blushing. Seto stared at him _"He looks so cute when he blushes" _Seto thought. When they were about starting to kiss each other again but they were now interrupted by Mokuba who was now standing in the doorway staring at both teens.

"Seto can't you even control your hormones for a second?" Mokuba sighed. Jounouchi was blushing even harder and Seto stared at his younger brother.

"Do you mind" Seto said to Mokuba

"I wanted to say that the others are waiting for you Jounouchi" Mokuba replied

Jounouchi quickly got to the door and ran down the stares then he got outside to the others.

"What took you so long time?" Bakura asked

"Nothing, let's just get home" Jounouchi replied

They walked down to the gates and Jounouchi stopped and turned around and lookt at the mansion. What he didn't know was that from one of the windows stood a blue eyed boy staring back at him.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Coming" Jou turned around and started to run to his friends.

"Thank you Thom" Jounouchi whispered before he rejoined his friends.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

That's the end of haunted house. I enjoyed writing this.

The part where Bakura said _"You two are the most stupidest people I've seen.." Bakura started "You are stupid but not as stupid as me" _

I got that idea from a friend of mine. That actually happend to her btw.

I like to thank people who read this and to those who rewevd and to my friend who read this and pointed out mistakes and made time to read my story.

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
